Celestial Loci
Once there was a universe where upon a miracle occurred. At the height of its lifespan, all of the celestial bodies of said universe were granted sapience by some unknown outside force. Cosmic beings both large and small began to dominate the cosmos. The Celestial Loci are the end result of this bizarre experiment. They come in many types and each is its own unique being with strange morals and motivations completely alien to the human mind, or many other standard lifeforms throughout the multiverse. Their numbers are immeasurable, unfathomable, and each one is a simple cog in a larger system with the pattern occurring right up until the very sentience of the universe itself. Their purpose and place in the grand scheme of things is a mystery to even nigh-omniscient beings and civilizations. Despite being part of a large collective, components of the Loci have been known to go rogue and combat their brethren. The resulting fallout of such colossal entities engaging in battle is usually astronomical, since the death of even the lowliest of their race would be an extinction level-event were there to be mortal beings within this particular universe. If something or someone were to learn about its existence and weaponize the Loci against other more populated spaces, the result would be beyond apocalyptic. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'TYPES' CLASS 01: ASTEROID The smallest and least significant type of Loci is the asteroid, roaming chunks of rock and sometimes other material varying in size but are usually recognized as the lowest form. Despite this, they are able to cause significant harm to Class 02 entities at the cost of their own life. CLASS 02: PLANETOIDS These can be considered the commoner members of the Loci. They can come in many sizes and appearances, but can be said to share a similar general purpose. Certain Class 02s have been transported to other universes by higher beings to study how they react to the presence of their non-sentient counterparts. Thus far, the 02s seem fairly indifferent to the discovery, but the nature of their sapience has often led to them recklessly soaring across the cosmos and scaring interstellar travelers with their mere existence. CLASS 03: STARS Just as stars can be considered the life blood of a normal universe, the 03 stars serve the important purpose of lighting the way for their lesser kin to safely thrive and survive in the depths of space. Their lifespans and workings seem to share many similarities to stars within our universe, besides the obvious elephant in the room being that they are self-aware life forms. A star's most dangerous maneuver besides swallowing and melting lesser types is the ability to suicide, causing a massive explosion of energy known as a nova, which can take on even more dangerous forms like supernova and hypernova depending on the size and mass of the star. CLASS 04: NEBULA One of the stranger incarnations of a Loci, the nebula type does not have any specific boundaries to its form, and may even just be gestalt gatherings of an undocumented Type 00. They do not appear to serve the same function of birthing stars as they do in our universe, so their purpose within the ranks of the Loci remain one of its greatest mysteries. CLASS 05: GALAXY These are essentially the highest form of Loci before you reach its final stage as a fully sentient realm of infinite space-time. They command great sway over the lesser forms because it is those lower forms that make up the bulk of a galaxy in the first place. Much like galactic collisions are known to happen in our own space, the clashing of galaxies in this universe is because of simple disagreements. Some collisions have resulted in the deaths of Class 03s, but this is an extremely rare occurrence. Category:Cosmic Entity Group Category:Cosmic Entity